Current prior art weather station devices suffer from poor specificity as to geographic regions, poor reception in remote areas or in buildings, high cost and high power drain making battery operation impractical for many applications. Additionally, local weather stations only provide data pertaining to the immediate area surrounding the home and have no provision for data sharing with wide area networks and sensors at other remote locations such as other homes. A device and apparatus is needed for collecting information from a variety of sources and presenting this to the user in a meaningful manner. Often, the data from only one source is not nearly as reliable as the data from a number of sources. This invention utilizes data from a variety of sources to provide the user with a more robust user environment.